when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Stranded
"We sit here stranded, though we're all doin' our best to deny it." --Bob Dylan (opening quote) "..without a Respectable Navy, Alas America!" --John Paul Jones (ending quote) Stranded is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, a lot of guests who attended the How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremony (kids and grownups) are falling asleep in an engine room of the [[OFS Kestrel III|OFS Kestrel III]] like stranded passengers in a seaport or in an airport due to cancelled flights or voyages. At the middle of the night (and while Seryozha Viktrovich Nikanor left the carrier for an emergency conference in Bright Hill, Oured, Osea), they began to discuss on what did they dream about last night. Meanwhile, the Razgriz Squadron is sinking rogue Grand Alliance, Beleninsk Pact and New Central Powers squadrons and fleets, including the Coalition of the Red Star fleets and squadrons, that are bound to destroy the Kestrel III-loyal squadrons and fleets from these three alliances. Transcript 'T'HE Kestrel III and her fleet is at sea, the sun is setting. Suddenly the fleet picks up a Yuktobanian fleet in front of them in battle formation. "All hands, proceed to battle stations," said the public address announcer guy on the Kestrel III. "Coalition-Belensinsk Pact-New Central Powers joint fleet ahead! The enemy fleet contains thirty ships, arrayed in a battle formation designed to block our fleet's path." "Attention, Yuktobanian fleet!" said the newly-elected President Seryozha Viktrovich Nikanor of the Union of Yuktobanian Republics loudly through the PA system, "This is President Nikanor, representative of your government. I am on the... Kestrel III?" On the last word "Kestrel," he covered the mic and talked to Andersen. He replied, "Yes, Kestrel III." He continued his speech out loud through the PA system, "I am on the Osean carrier Kestrel III for the sake of restoring peace not only between our Yuktobania and the country of Osea, but also between the Grand Alliance and the Beleninsk Pact-New Central Powers tag team. We will once again..." However, Nikanor is cut off by transmissions and loudspeaker sound from the Yuke fleet commander. "Attention! All vessels!" cried out the Yuke fleet commander, "The only thing that exists between Yuktobania and Osea is hatred. Even too for the Grand Alliance in the eyes of both the Beleninsk Pact and the New Central Powers. President Nikanor has joined the enemy, recognize him as such and sink the enemy fleet with him!" "But commander," said the Pitomnik II captain, "That's the President talking. Please stand down, we don't know what we're fighting for anymore!" The single ship called Pitomnik II moves to block the advancing fleet. "Sir, please!" shouted her captain, "Cancel engagement and stand down!" Attention, all vessels loyal to the fleet!" said the fleet commander. "A traitor is blocking our way. Attack the frigate ship Pitomnik II, open fire!" Then the Coalition, Beleninsk Pact and New Central Powers ships fires upon Pitomnik II, and it finally sank. Well, that just went buzzkill... I never saw that comin' "This is the missile destroyer Gumrak II of the glorious Yuketobanian Navy," said the captain of Gumrak II, "We cannot follow a fleet commander willing to sink one of his own ships! We will protect all the kids and grownups who attend the How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremony, including President Nikanor! All ships who are with us, change course and follow us!" 18 Beleninsk Pact and New Central Powers ships began to join the OFS Kestrel III. However.... "Any vessel who does not follow the flagship will be fired upon!" cried out a fleet commander in a quiet tone. "Protect those brave defectors! Launch fighters and submarines!" said Andersen through the PA system. He turned to Nikanor while putting down the microphone and said, "Mr. President, please take your leave." "But..." "Go to our president, and get a televised picture of the two of you together, shaking hands. Show it to the world." That's President Vincent Harling. Of the Osean Federation. Well, we're going on to keep these confident traitors floating right above the sea and join us in our battle to fight for peace. Category:Chapters Category:Real World